SpygirlsInTraining goes to Blackthorne
by Ilovegreen99
Summary: DISCONTINUED...
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

Hi everyone! Just to clarify things, this happened at cross my heart and hope to spy. But instead of the girls being tailed by guys, it's the other way around. Tell me if I got something wrong okay? 

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS AND ITS CHARACTERS. ALLY CARTER DOES. **

Enjoy! J

-Cammie's POV-

_Pop quiz. Meet me outside at 3pm._

_-Mr. S._

I looked at the note. Half expecting it to explode or something. But gladly it didn't. we all looked at our synchronized watches. We only have half an hour and 53.83 seconds. This is gonna be awesome!

Finding out about Blackthorne kept us busy for the past weeks.

We research, hacked (mostly Liz) do all the things we can do and I even _spied _on my mom! Not that I'm proud of it. Macey even asked Professor Buckingham about it!

How come there is a secret-spy-boys-school that even spies-_slash_-girl-in-training didn't know about till now?

Bex nudge my arm, snapping me out of my thoughts and beamed

"this is gonna be bloody awesome!"

"well, what are we waiting for? We only got half an hour."

'hey, mace-" I didn't get to finished my sentence because Macey grabbed my arm and haul me (literally) into our dorm. _I'm gonna die. _I thought.

when we got inside our dorm, the first thing I saw was Liz sitting on her bed with her laptop on her lap. The second thing is the _huge _pile of clothes.

"hey guys." Liz said without looking up from her laptop.

"Bex, Liz can you prepare our bags please?"

"sure." Liz shouted.

After half an hour of pain-_slash_-fashion-_slash_-torture (courtesy of Macey and Bex) were finally prepared.

Macey is wearing a white tank top tucked inside a blue tiered skirt, and a really high black wedge shoes. It's so high my feet hurts by just looking at them. Liz got off easily. She gets to wear a very comfortable shirt, shoes and jeans. Bex looks stunning withed a ruched sleeve-less green blazer, a black tube top, jean shorts and beige sandals. And I'm wearing a super tight leggings, a brown low heel boots, and a grey tunic that goes down to my thighs. The good thing is they have loose sleeves.

''you got off pretty easily because of the time frame."

Macey said with disappointment in her voice. I gulped. _note to self: stay away from Macey when she have a LOT of free time._

"come on, I don't wanna be late!" said Bex as we grab our bags. God, I just love my best friends.

As we dashed outside I can feel Bex well, _being Bex _and Liz's nervousness. Macey and I looked at each other. _Her first cove ops exercise._

Mr Solomon saw us and smiled. "girls, I'm afraid we are going to change that."

What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Do you want me to continue? Review please!

HAVE A GOOD DAY EVERYONE! 


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Here's the second chapter! Thank you to everyone who posted a review! Enjoy! 

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS. ALLY CARTER DOES. **

-Cammie's POV-

Mr Solomon must've saw 15 faces staring at him in question. Well 14 because I just keep thinking, _Please say were gonna practise disguising, please say were gonna practise disguising, please say were gonna practise disguising._

"ladies, today were gonna do some exercise around disguising and tailing people. I know this is easy but, this will be helpful to you someday girls." It took all of my will power to stop bouncing up and down. _I get to change clothes! _

He lead us to a van full of wigs and contacts. _Damn, I really thought I could get to change clothes._

"I'll give you a minute to wear a wig and a pair of contacts. I'll give you the details of your mission after that." and with that, he left us.

"Cam, hurry up or you're gonna run out of choices!"

"Coming!" I shout as I run to Bex.

I just chose a brown wig to cover my dishwater blond hair and blue contacts. Liz and Bex both chose grey contacts. Macey covered her black hair and blue eyes with a straight auburn wig and brown contacts.

There's a lot of is-this-ok-ing and how-do-I-look-ing. But all of that was cut by a southern accent voice that squealed "ooh, look at this!" everyone looked at her direction as she hold out a long, curly brown hair with dark green highlights.

"no offense Bex, but it doesn't fit you." Macey said. By this time all of my classmates have their attention somewhere else.

"here are your comms unit." Mr Moscowitz smiled as one by one we come out of the van while he hands us one each.

"You can have any cover you want. Just don't get caught ladies. you have any questions for this exercise?" was the first thing happen after we got our comms unit. The second thing was Liz's skinny hand shooting straight up in the air.

"yes, ms Sutton?"

"who, exactly are we tailing?"

"spies. The information of your _tailee _are over there." he pointed to a stack of folders sitting on a table beside Mr Moscowitz. 15 girls immediately swarmed around that table.

I swear every jaw dropped as we finished reading the files. Except ours. I just simply looked at my friends who gave a look that clearly says _we are tailing the Blackthorne Boys._

We did a switch around to see who each other got.

-Cameron Ann Morgan

Zachary Goode: also known as "Zach", blond hair, emerald green eyes, 5'10"

Age:16

-Rebecca Baxter

Grant Newman: Black hair, golden-brown eyes, 5'11"

Age:16

-Elizabeth Sutton

Jonas Anderson: black buzz cut hair, steel-blue eyes, wears glasses, 5'9"

Age:16

-Macey McHenry

Nicholas Martin: also known as "Nick", wavy brown hair, cognac-brown eyes, 5'9"

Age:16

(A/N: I'm not sure if that's right but if I've written anything wrong, tell me ok? Thanks! )

"that's them? I've seen cuter." Macey said with disappointment in her voice.

"nobody looks good in the photos anyway." Bex replied in a confident tone.

We've been led to other van that looks nothing like the ones at Gallagher Academy. I think he stole it.

"we don't want people knowing where you've come from so I… made a few arrangements." yep, definitely stole it! We hop inside it. And our journey began.

"oh my god they're so hot!" Tina squealed. Immediately squeals and excited voices filled the space. I just sat there in my (more like Liz's) super tight leggings thinking about that Zach guy.

Bex leaned closer to me with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"you're supposed to be excited you know." I grinned. Don't you just love my best friend?

"that's better."

"hey guys," Liz shouted over the squeals and voices. "do you have any ideas on where were going?"

If it's possible, Bex's grin got wider. Macey voiced my thoughts.

"we don't know where we're going. Didn't that totally made it better?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

Hello people! This chapter is written in Zach's POV. 

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: ALLY CARTER OWNS THE GALLGAGHER GIRLS CHARACTERS AND STUFF. **

Dr. Steve brought us to the Museum of American History.

_Oh well, I should've known I guess. _I shot a glance to Grant.

" Does everybody know what to do?" we all nodded.

"excellent! See you at the Ruby Slippers Exhibit." he said then walked back outside and disappeared.

Grant and I decided to go together. We have to be at that exhibit at 5 sharp without a tail. This should be easy.

"dude, what do you wanna do? Hey, stop smirking you look like an idiot."

"walk around I guess. We don't have much choice do we?" I replied while smirking my famous smirk.

"seriously dude, stop smirking. It's burning my eyes." he said as we step into one of the elevators.

I look around trying to find our tails but seen nothing. _This is gonna be harder than I thought._

We continue to walk in and out of the stores, and I'm pretty sure we already lost them. Now I'm getting bored.

I've seen some of the good places you could be if you want to shoot us without getting caught. Good thing there's not much. I forced myself to look really carefully. Maybe I've missed them somewhere. I can see that Grant is looking for them as well.

I finally got bored of looking and groaned in frustration. "God, this is so boring!"

"well, Mr. Bored we got a tail." I saw the man he was talking about. He was reading a copy of the museum's brochure. Seem normal enough, but 23 minutes ago he was a police officer.

-**time skip-**

We already lost three of our tails and got half an hour to spare. Well, they're the CIA operatives that supposed to follow us and act like bodyguards I think. Oh well we don't need them anyway.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw her.

"grant, green blazer, cappuccino skin, brown hair with green highlights. You see her? Grant!" I had to stop myself from laughing and punching him in the gut. Hard. He's drooling!

"grant!" I nudge him. Good thing he snapped out of it.

"Oh yeah, she's smoking' hot!" _maybe not. _I thought then nudge him again.

" I mean, yep she's been following us for an hour now." I roll my eyes and smirked. I'm gonna use her as a weapon to annoy him later.

"we better separate to see which one of us she's following." I said glad that's something's happening now.

"yeah, and good luck to you or me losing the other tail that we can't even find." I nod. _Finally something fun is happening._

He must be good if two spies/assassins can't find him or possibly _her._

Grant started through the crowd. The girl counted 10 seconds before following him. She whispered something to her comms unit but I couldn't catch it because some girl ran in front of me. Great. Better loose that tail.

Trust me it's hard to loose a tail when you can't actually tell who is he or she. But I knew he/she is near.

I came and went to 38 different stores, walk through the biggest crowds and used everything I know to loose my tail. I'm on high alert.

_**But not enough to avoid this unexpected event.**_

Sorry it's not that long. Like it? Hate it?

What do you think is that unexpected event? Review please!

Have a good day everyone! 


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

Hello people! Sorry for not updating for days. I'm only allowed to use the computer on a Friday, Saturday and Sunday (except for my homework). Stupid rules…..

Anyways, few shoutouts (is that what you call it?) for some people? I suck at this.. Oh well..

**Rabbitlavell: thanks for telling me! I haven't read them in a long time..****  
**

**Magickarpet14: thank you very much! I really appreciate it! **

Sorry if I have misspelt it. I like to put up more but this note is getting longer.

Enjoy people!

**DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW WHO OWNS IT ALL. THE LOVELY ALLY CARTER!**

-Zach's POV-

This is one of the few times where I'm actually _surprised._ I know what your thinking: _spies being surprised? Aren't they trained to be __**always**__ ready?_ The answer is no. We still get surprised but were just trained to cover it up and think quickly.

Under _normal_ circumstances a girl tripping into a guy might be completely well, normal. But for spies, (especially me) no. I could've done a hundred things to avoid it but before I could mention one in my head she spoke

"oh my god I'm so sorry!" then she tripped again. _how could this girl trip twice in less than 20 seconds? _

"so you fall a lot?" I asked, showing her my famous smirk.

"you annoy people a lot?" she snapped. She glared at me then looked the other way. She seemed to have realized something.

"sorry. Didn't mean to snap."

"you okay now?"

"yeah thanks!" and smiled at me. She looks HOT- _wait_, did I just thought of _that?_ You will not like this girl. Zachary Goode is-

"are you okay?" she asked. I must've dosed off. I realized I only got 15mins 45.42 seconds before I need to lose my tail and meet Dr. Steve.

"yeah I'm fine. I gotta go. See ya."

"I doubt that." I flinched. I'm not really sure why but I think she meant that words to herself. She said it so quietly. She sounds so sure that nobody will hear her. But I'm a spy. I hear everything.

The exhibit is upstairs so I took the nearest elevator. Only to find the same girl inside. _How did she get here so fast? Didn't I just left her? _she looks surprise as me, but she immediately hide it. I positioned myself at the back of the elevator so I can observe her.

"how did you get here so fast?" I asked.

"I'm kinda in a hurry." she replied completely dodging my question. I decided to drop it. It's not that important anyway.

"so do you have a name?" I asked casually.

"Mary. How about you?" she asked. Her voice sounded forced like she was being forced to talk to me.

"Thomas." I replied. Remembering my last week coveops. Which I totally aced. I noticed she kept pulling her top down. I wonder why. She also fidget a lot.

"you fidget a lot." I pointed out.

"oh.. Uh.. Not really." did she just blush? I could've sworn I saw her blush.

"why do you looked so uncomfortable?" I blurted out. ZACHARY GOODE! That is the worst thing you could've asked her! _oh, crap. _She's messing up my mind. It's a good thing I'm not wearing comms today.

"why do you care? Do you like LIKE me? I'm single just so you know." her voiced still sounded forced, but then she giggled. She looked so cute.

OH NO, this can't be happening, I'm not even supposed to make any civilian. I'M ON A MISSION FOR GOD'S SAKE!

Come on Zach, don't give her the satisfaction. SAY SOMETHING!

"well, you look hot so that's a start."

That blushed is fake Zach. DO NOT BE FOOLED!

"do you have a boyfriend?" she asked while batting those eyelashes, smiling that sweet smile and fiddling with her brown hair. Oh God, why did I have to see you now. Time to turn the tables around Zach.

"why, do you wanna know? Do you like LIKE me?" I smirked using her own words.

"maybe." she mumbled suddenly interested on her hands. Her cheeks are turning pink. So cute.

_Oh no, Zach. Oh no._

This elevator is so slow. They really need to update it.

At last I heard the _ding _I was waiting for. I dashed outside knowing I never have to see Mary again.

_**I've never been so wrong in my life.**_

**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Enjoy it? Review please! Thank you!

Have a good day everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

Hello people! Here's chapter 5! This is in Cammie's POV. 

**Um… 4everandalwaysme (is that how you spell it?) that is one review that can give me a heart attack. **

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: ALLY CARTER OWNS IT ALL. Except for the plot. : )**

This guy is good. Walking to the most busiest places and using every counter surveillance known to man or/and woman. But I'm better. He didn't even see me!

Mary did the trick. I guess I found my inner Bex ( Macey will probably agree with me on this).

I'm waiting a couple of meters away from him. I guess their meeting place is the Ruby Slippers exhibit. He just stood there smirking that smirk. God, doesn't his jaw hurts from smirking?

Bex was right though. They _do _look better than the photos.

He's looking rather proud of himself while laughing with his friends. More like laughing _at them_. Totally oblivious that 15 girls just followed them to this exhibit. They didn't know what hit them.

I saw my friends snickering 7 meters away from me. I'm sure they're having the same thought as mine.

"okay boys, tell me what does your tail looked like?" Mr. Solomon asked them as he came out from his shadowy hiding spot. I didn't know those guys know him. They looked a little surprised but then one by one they describe people who are not us. Except from Bex. That Grant guy identified him.

I heard through my comms unit Macey and Anna's laugh. Soon enough, I'm holding back my own laugh. They're describing the CIA agents that are following us all afternoon!

"guys, I have a brilliant idea." I told them my plan.

"okay? Meet me 3 meters behind them. We are all friends and lost each other an hour ago."

"great cover." Liz said.

We all meet up 3 meters behind the boys hugging each other and squealing, living the life of our cover.

"we lost all our tails." we heard someone said. On the corner of my eye, I saw most of them nodding in agreement. We all started to giggle.

'they didn't even notice us!" Tina squealed.

"except from me." Bex pouted. _Poor boys, they're gonna suffer when Bex gets a chance of revenge. _I thought.

"well were gonna get revenge for you. Right girls?" I said reassuringly. My classmates nodded in agreement. That's all it takes to make her smile.

"let's get closer. I know exactly what to do." Bex said as smile her most devious smile. _Phase one is a go._ we all nodded. We don't need to be told twice when we saw that devious smile.

Meanwhile the boys finished answering all of Mr. Solomon's questions.

"I'm very disappointed."

"but-"

"you only identified one of them." that's the same guy who told him they lost us. I glance to my sides only to find my friends drooling. I know they're hot but I swear, I could've have enough drool to fill a swimming pool!

But then we all stopped to stare at a Mr. Solomon chuckling.

Seeing him chuckle like that is just plain weird. It's an _actual _CHUCKLEAGE _for God's sake!_

Just then Mr Solomon cough ending that _very_ awkward moment.

"girls, he is gonna introduce you now, be ready." Mr. Moscowitz told us through comms.

_Phase two_. We positioned ourselves so that the person we tailed will come face-to-face to us. And they will of course see us face-to-face to them. _Let's get this party started, Blackthorne Boy._

After what seems like forever Mr. Solomon finally said

"turn around."

People review please! Do you like it? Hate it? Love it? Is too short? Too long? Review, review, review!


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

Hi! Here's the next chapter for you guys. Hope you like it! : )

Quick question: do I have to do a disclaimer on every chapter?

**Tiffany St. James: thanks for the tip! I'll work on that.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALLY CARTER OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS AND STUFF. **

We couldn't help it. We started cracking up. Their faces are a mixture of shock, annoyance and a little bit of horror! Even though Bex got seen, she couldn't but laugh at their faces.

I can just hear Zach's thoughts right now. _shit, shit, shit_. I smirked his smirk at him.

And then some guy showed up in a lab coat and told us

"excellent work girls! Just excellent!"

Mr. Solomon smiled. "well done girls, you can stop laughing now. Your ride and Mr. Moscowitz are waiting."

You can still hear my classmates giggles as they make they're way outside. My best friends and I stood still.

"girls, you can go now." Mr. Solomon said sternly.

We didn't follow. Instead, we went closer to the boys and said in our most flirty voice

"hello Blackthorne Boys."

We flipped our Hair (or wigs, we still didn't remove them) and turn around and made the run for it. I catch a glimpse of what they looked like. They're staring at us in awe and I think horrified! Even Mr. Solomon looked surprised. But I'll never know if he recovered or not.

**-time skip-**

We are a the dining hall talking about what happened earlier. It was hilarious! My classmates all have different covers, but it all ended up with us flirting at them.

As the food arrive, we started stuffing ourselves (with manners, of course) with delicious pork ribs. After all, we're still celebrating right?

Besides, who would wanna waste a perfectly cooked pork ribs?

"let's cheers for beating the Blackthorne Boys!" Tina squealed as she raised her glass up and we clinked ours.

"I want more revenge than that!' Bex said then pouted.

'we know, you've said that to us for the thousandth time. Literally." Macey sighed. That's actually 1,001 but I didn't say so.

"I think you've released your inner Bex back there cam." Liz said as if she says that kind of stuff everyday. But let me tell you this, she don't. and where did that come from? Did she become a 'Macey' as well?

I looked at her in shock. Macey and Bex was taken back. Liz gave us all 'are you mad?' looks. I expected Macey to call it that, but Liz?

This place never ceases to amaze me.

"hey cam, do I really act like that?" Bex put her hand on her heart as she asked dramatically, faking hurt. I laughed. Macey and Liz joined as well.

"I have to admit cam you did great, but you just need a little more practise." macey said after we calm down.

"No. I.. AM.. NOT.. GONNA.. PRACTISE.. FLIRTING.. ON.. SATURDAY." I stated calmly and clearly as possible.

I made a mental list on what I need to work on so I don't have to suffer later. Let's see. Where did I go wrong?

_I followed him to every store he went in and out while pushing through the crowd behind him. He kept looking around (without making it obvious, obviously) and used every trick in the book. This guy is good._

_I was pushing through another crowd when I got caught by some students from another school. Great. Just the distraction he needed. I tried my best to keep him on my vision but he just disappeared. _

"_excuse me." I keep repeating over and over again trying to escape this crowd and find him._

_I kept going forward that I hadn't realized that he was in front of me until I literally tripped onto him. Crap, I thought. This is bad. REALLY bad. There's only one thing to do. I remembered all the things Bex and Macey do around cute boys every Saturday we went out. _

"_oh my god I'm so sorry!" I said then pretended to tripped again. He caught me just in time and smirked that stupid annoying smirk._

"_so you fall a lot?" he asked. _

"_you annoy people a lot?" I snapped. I'm really annoyed at that smirk. Then I remembered. My cover! I'm supposed to be flirty! I don't know what to do! How does Bex or Macey do this?_

"_sorry didn't mean to snap." I mumbled._

"_you okay now?" he asked. Trying to be a gentleman now are we? But you have to admit, he looked cute._

"_yeah, thanks!" I said while smiling my sweetest smile._

_Is he dosing off? He better not having dreams about me._

"_are you okay?" I asked. I hope he didn't noticed I'm faking my concern._

"_yeah I'm fine. I gotta go. See ya" he still got 15 minutes left. He still didn't suspect me._

"_I doubt that." I muttered. I know he heard me 'cause he flinched. Or maybe something else caused him to flinch? Don't know, don't care. I watched him walk away then go to the opposite direction. I kept him in my vision using the reflective surfaces. And then I saw him going for the elevator._

_I took a shortcut and went straight inside it. Luckily he went in as well. I pretended that I'm surprised but it only lasted a second. He looks surprised as well but then and then asked a very good question._

"_how did you get here so fast?"_

"_I'm kinda in a hurry." I said. Technically I wasn't lying. If he's in hurry I'm in a hurry as well right? Good thing he dropped it. Bad habit for a spy. Another bad thing: He feels chatty today._

"_so you have a name?" he asked, trying to be casual. _

_I decided to play along._

"_Mary. How about you?" I asked even tough I know. He doesn't know I'm tailing him. This is gonna be easy. Except for me being a flirty, shy person though._

"_Thomas." he replied. He seemed to remembered something. I wonder what._

_I kept pulling my top down and before I know it, I'm fidgeting. Somebody, help me now._

"_you fidget a lot." he observed. Why do I have to blush so easily? _

"_oh.. Uh.. Not really." I mumbled._

"_you looked uncomfortable." he said. That gives me a brilliant and Bex-ish idea. I smirked in my head 'cause he seemed to have realized this too._

_So I asked "why do you care? Do you like LIKE me? I'm single just so you know." I paused for a second then giggled. Take that Zachary Goode!_

_He seemed to have recovered now. Oh well, I caused him discomfort so I think that's enough._

"_you look hot so that's a start." oh no, Cammie. You are not gonna blush this time._

"_do you have I girlfriend?" I blurted out. Stupid brain! What the hell did I asked that for? Ugh, I seriously wanna disappear now._

"_why do you wanna know? Do you like LIKE me?" he asked smirking that stupid smirk._

This flashback was interrupted by my mom's voice s it silenced everyone in the dining hall with only a few words.

"students, I have a special announcement to make."

This is the longest chapter I've ever written! Hooray! 


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

Hello! Thank you people for the reviews! This chapter is in Zach's POV. 

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I DON'T OWN THE GALLGHER GIRLS.**

"Zach, wake up. Zach." I know that sweet sound. That's Mary's voice. I doubt that her name is Mary at all but, who care? She's a hottie.

"Zach, wake p. we don't wanna be late!" she said, smiling at me. Her cognac eyes piercing into mine. She's so pretty.

"Zachy, Mary's gonna be sad if-"

"I'm up! Grant you stupid!" I shouted at a Grant rolling on the floor, hands on his stomach and laughing. I throw a pillow at him. I really regret telling them what happened that day.

"having sweet dreams Zachy?" Grant said in a high voice.

"You should speak like that more often. Suits you." I said.

"would all the students please come to the dining hall immediately." boomed a voice from the P.A.

"Come on Zachy. Jonas and Nick are already there."

"if you call me Zachy one more time, you'll never gonna be in another P.E lesson in your lifetime."

"bring it on, Zachy."

**-time skip-**

At last, al the boring classes (except P.E and coveops) are over. Grant seriously regretted calling me 'Zachy' at P.E and our labs are close for clean-up because of something Grant, Nick and I created (don't ask). We only have to do extra drills tonight, thank God. You wouldn't wanna know what the severe punishments are.

We are sitting in the dining hall waiting for the food to arrive. It's not the best food ever, but it's all we've got. Dr. Steve told us this morning at breakfast that he have an 'excellent' surprise he prepared for all of us.

Mr. Blithe (Mr. Solomon's replacement) gave us a pop quiz hint. I just don't know when it begins. And I don't like it.

I glance around our table group. Nobody seems to care about it. I got a really bad feeling about this 'surprise'.

At last the food arrived. We began stuffing ourselves with food. Hey, you can't be prepared or look hot if you're hungry.

"what do you think were gonna do at this 'pop quiz'?" I asked.

"what…. Pop… quiz?" Grant said between mouthfuls.

"never mind." I sighed then continue to finish my food.

Once Grant's mouth is empty he began to talk.

"sooooooo…. About Mary, you-"

"shut up Newman!" I stuffed his mouth his mouth with the first thing I grabbed. Which is a piece of bread.

"jdgsvbnfmwrctktnxgjk?" what the hell?

"what?" I asked.

"everyone, I have an excellent announcement to make." Dr. Steve boomed over the microphone. Seriously what's up with him, his lab coat and 'excellent' in every sentence?

I wonder what it would be like if that lab coat is gone and he doesn't the word 'excellent' anymore.

"we all know that some of our students have met and worked with 15 excellent students of Gallagher Academy" he began. More like, _humiliated_.

"and we are very lucky to have the entire sophomore and senior students of Gallagher Academy with us as an exchange for the rest of the semester. So please welcome the students of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women!"

I'm gonna find out your real name soon 'Mary'.

We all turned to the big metal door, waiting for it to open. But it didn't. I looked back to the podium where dr. Steve is standing and I saw him talking to Mr. Solomon with a confused expression on his face. _goodbye Mr. Blithe!_

"girls, you can come in now." Mr. Solomon said.

When no one followed Mr. Solomon sighed then said in a strong and stern voice

"ladies, get to the stage right now." one by one the girls came through the door looking like they just did something bad. Really bad. I saw a grant gulped and gave a look that said 'they're evil'.

"bring it on" I whispered. Grant nick and Jonas must've heard me cause they me in unison "what's your plan Goode?"

"later" I told them.

By this point, all the girls that came in are already on the stage and introduced themselves. Jonas, is staring at the skinny girl named Elizabeth. I can tell that this is the beginning of the nerd love.

Mr. Solomon looked around and then said in a tired voice

"Cameron Ann Morgan, Rebecca Baxter and macey McHenry get here right now."

Did I heard that right? Macey McHenry? The macey McHenry? She's training as a spy?

"what boys, you think you're the only one who got what it takes?" asked a voice to my left. We all looked to the left and saw the face that is plastered on every magazine in America. She took her place to the place to the stage and said

"I'm Macey McHenry as you will all probably know. 16 years old. Sophomore. Codename: I'm still thinking about it."

Then she wave at the very back of the hall. We all looked that way and saw the girl with cappuccino skin and dark hair. She's the only we identified during that coveops exercise. Her face sends us one message: 'I want revenge.' I saw Grant gulped. Poor him.

She did the same thing as McHenry

"Rebecca Baxter. Call me Rebecca without my permission and you die in your sleep. 16. Codename: duchess. Cammie you can come out now." she said in her sweetest voice. Although it didn't sound sweet. AT ALL.

Then all of the guys gasped. I just got annoyed at myself. She was sitting right next to me! And I haven't seen her! I glared at her. If only looks could kill.

She smiled her sweetest smile at me, completely oblivious to my glares. She walked up next to Rebecca and said to us.

"Cameron Ann Morgan. Call me Cammie. 16. Sophomore. Codename: chameleon."

Morgan. _Morgan._ I've heard that name before.

No way.

"Are you Rachel and Matthew Morgan's daughter? The _Matthew Morgan_?" someone asked from the junior's table. She flinched. Clearly it's a hard subject for her. Her friends gave her concerned looks. She looks like she's gonna cry.

"Yep. That's me." she replied.

Dr. Steve came to the rescue. "Girls, Mr. Solomon will show you where your rooms are. You've been excellent today." and with that, they're gone.

"I would like to see Nick Martin, Grant Newman, Zachary Goode…." he continued on. I hope they're not gonna make our punishments harder.

We walked to where Dr. Steve is.

"since all of your punishments are just doing extra drills for a week, I would like you to show our excellent guests our drills for tonight. They will meet you there."

The exact time and place for my special plan.

Done! Hope you like it! Any ideas/guesses for that 'special plan'? have a good day people! : )


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Hello people! This chapter is still in Zach's POV. I forgot to include this in the last chapter. ZACH KNOWS THAT MARY IS CAMMIE. Sorry for not making that clear. 

**DISCLAIMER: GALLAGHER GIRLS IS OWNED BY ALLT CARTER. CONSIDER THIS STORY THIS STORY DISCLAIMED. **

"Zach, that plan is brilliant! I wish I could do something too. To.. Um.. You know what I mean.."

"we promise we'll help you Jonas, but I do need to mention this: I never thought I'd see the day when Jonas thinks Zach's idea is 'brilliant. Ow!" punching Grant is a lot of fun. Especially if you do it REALLY hard.

I smirked. "this is gonna be really fun. And my plan is fool-proof"

"are you sure you can do this/ I know this is 'fool-proof' but don't you think we need a plan B? your plan depends on you executing phase one correctly."

"I agree with grant. Besides, you obviously like her. I don't think you can do that either." Nick shouted from the bathroom.

"of course I can!" I shouted back at him.

I turned to grant. "well then 'genius'- I added some air quotes. Just in case his head got any bigger.

"what's your plan B?"

"tell you later."

I wouldn't write down here what my genius plan is. I know that someone is gonna read this. We don't want the surprise to be spoiled do we?

Nick finally came out of the bathroom.

"guys, it's time." he said.

**-time skip-**

We're about to start our extra drills and the girls haven't arrive. They were supposed to be here 5 hour ago. Why do all the take a lot of time arriving? Not that I experience it a lot.

"sorry were really late!" a girl's voice panted. This is followed by more girls panting aw well. What the hell? Why would they be panting so hard?

We stopped and turned to loo at them. And I swear, every guy's jaw dropped. It took all of my willpower just to stand there, mouth closed. They're all wearing _really _short shorts and I think what they call a training bra! Who would wear that in the middle of the night?

"sorry… we…got…. Lost… and …..we…. Forgot… where…. To… go.." the skinny girl told us between pants. Poor Jonas, the girls he likes is right here and he's back already.

"well, I guess you need to do the extra drills with us." I said my smirk plastered on my face.

"can we have a minute breath in?" Rebecca asked.

"sure." Grant replied. Immediately, they start forming a big circle and started to cuddle together. Us boys started whispering to each other.

"_we are still doing it." _I whispered in Farsi.

"_of course we are. The question is can you do it?" _nick whispered back in Chinese. All heads nodded in agreement. I glared at them.

"_phase one is a go then."_ Grant said in French.

Their minute is up. Nobody humiliates us and gets away with it.

"since we have an equal amount of people were gonna go in pairs. We're choosing who are we going with of course." I smirked.

"whatever. Let just get this over with." Macey said rolling her eyes.

Girls.

We started choosing our partners and of course I chose Cammie. She waved her friends goodbye and turned to face me.

"okay so we start with some really simple push ups." I said then got down and started doing some. She quickly followed. _Try to keep up._ I thought.

"soooo, gaghalrgar-" I said 896 push ups later.

"Gallagher." she corrected me.

"never heard of it" I lied. I've heard about it a lot because of her parents and my mother. I pushed that thought away. I don't need any distractions right now.

"that's a lie. Are we done with the push ups?" how did she find out?

"yep. Now running." I need be better at lying.

She groaned. Seriously? This only a warm up. Well for her anyway. I wonder what they do for P.E.

I realized that she is actually bored. How did I know that? She shouted " I'm bored" on my left ear.

"what are you looking at?" she snapped. Where did that come from?

"I don't know. What is there to look at?" I snapped back. This girl is starting to get on my nerves.

The next thing she did ALMOST caught me off guard. She blushed! What's with her and blushing? Maybe she's pulling another 'Mary' act on me.

"do you always blush like that?" I asked while pointing at her pink cheeks.

"I guess there is nothing to look at. And for your information, I AM NOT BLUSHING! When are these stupid drills gonna end?"

"don't change the subject Gallagher girl."

"great. New nickname. Oh what fun. Note the sarcasm here." she rolled her eyes trying to hide her deepened blush. Not working

**-time skip-**

I'm tired. Stupid night drills. How am I supposed to get cocky now?

"what's the matter Zach? Someone got your tongue?" Cammie is smirking my smirk!

I voiced my thoughts "hey! That's my smirk! You just don't go stealing it!" I shouted.

She laughed. She almost looked _normal._ is this the real Cammie? Carefree, happy, in a word beautiful. God, that sounds so cheesy. But who cares?

For the first time ever, I, Zachary Goode don't know how many seconds this moment last. And I want it to last. But sadly, it didn't.

We all met up where we met before. We finally finished the drills. Some of the boys did a wave goodbye and then head to bed.

"bye Gallagher girl" I waved at her and she waved back.

I walked by myself to our dorm, seeing that those guys already left.

I want to see her smiling that sweet smile again, laughing with her friends. The only thing missing is-

Oh shit.

Did I just seriously thought of that? That is not gonna happen. Zachary Goode, you are not gonna fall in love. You know what happened about your-

Oh crap. I hope Grant have a great plan B.

Because I, Zachary Goode have totally forgot to do phase one of my fool-proof plan.

I hope you enjoy this! If you wanna know what Zach's plan is... 

Review! :D 


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Hello! I am feeling kindasorta sick today. But, who cares? I'm just gonna upload this for you guys. This chapter is in Cammie's POV. 

Enjoy!

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? _Oh Zachary Goode you got some explaining to _do I thought as I stormed off from my last class and heading straight to our room. I pushed every girl or boy that stands between me and our room.

_Putting a total of 9547 bugs inside our room. (including the ones the other boys had hidden.)_

_Spying on us ALMOST every second of everyday (except obviously when we were inside our room.)_

_Sparring with us every P.E_

_And I could mention a thousand more…._

AND THEN IGNORING ME? Ugh boys. And I thought normal boys are hard to understand. (note to self: help Liz finish her boy translator thingy.)

Maybe I should write it down. It might help me calm down my nerves.

No way.

Just thinking about what happened for the last two weeks and 5 days made me almost throw someone in anger, destroy some of the P.E equipment and creepy-fied (if that's a word).

But why do I need an explanation about whatever it is he doing? I know that he wants me to like him. And that is miserably failing (A/N: or is it Cammie? I just wanna say that :D). I am not his girlfriend. I'm not even his _friend_, let alone a GIRLfriend. It's just it's way of playing tricks on me. And also messing up my mind. Oh, and his revenge because we are SO much better than them.

But why do I feel sad whenever I said and/or thought that I'm not his girlfriend?

"what the bloody hell happened to you?' Bex asked after I slammed the door shut and plopped myself down.

When I didn't reply, Liz said to me "I checked for bugs."then held up 2 tiny bugs. God, will they quit it already?

"it's not that Liz, it's Zach." Macey answered for me. Liz made a 'O' with her mouth.

Then my friends started passing glances, nods, shrugs and shaking heads. It's like they're talking through telepathy while having a glancing Ping-Pong contest.

"what is it?" I asked. This is just wrong. They never hidden anything from me before.

"we need to show it to her." Liz whispered quietly. I looked at Macey and Bex. They suddenly looked so serious.

"what. Is. It?" I asked again preparing myself for the worst situation possible.

"we-"

"CAMMIE. WE. NEED. TO. TALK." Zach said after he busted in our room. I'll ask Liz later if there is any punishments against this.

"aww. Is it a 'private talk' Zachy?" Bex purred. Macey, Liz and Bex burst into a fit of giggles.

"as a matter of fact yes, Rebecca I would like to have a private talk to Cammie." Zach said calmly. Now that's an easy way of committing suicide. Calling my best friend her full name without her permission.

"you do know that I'll kill you right, Goode?"

But instead of answering a VERY irritated Bex, he pulled me up and _almost_ dragged me outside. The only two things that is stopping him are Macey pulling my other arm and me frantically pushing his hand away.

"YOU JUST DON'T GO BARGING IN AND THEN TELL ME WE NEED TO TALK LIKE WE DO THIS EVERYDAY! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU COCKY PIECE OF CRAP!" I screamed at him at the top of my lungs. I realized I said _cocky piece of crap_ out loud. Talk about awkward. But that didn't stop me from screaming incoherent words.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN, CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Bex shook me, snapping out of my tantrums.

After I calmed I was instantly dragged to the bathroom before I could shoot a glare at Zach.

"okay, you know when we put bugs in their room last week?" Macey asked once were inside. I nod.

The freakishly clean rooms, new clothing, arranged beds, serious lack of posters or any other guy stuff lying around. Really creepy.

"well, they didn't see one."

"what if they did it on purpose?"

"well listen to it later. Right now you need to be ready."

After 20 minutes and 12 seconds inside the bathroom, I was finally ready. Don't ask what happen. You wouldn't wanna know. But, I wanna know how 8 outfits fit inside a small cabinet.

I saw Zach was waiting for me. Why wouldn't he just leave? He raised one of his eyebrows and then smirked. Typical.

Anyways, I followed him until we stopped. He turned to look at some guy's photo.

"so, are we gonna stare at him for the rest of the evening?" I asked while rolling my eyes. He pushed a tiny button that showed up behind the guy's picture after he pulled a small lever disguised as a nail.. Finally, another passageway that I could explore.

"how many passageways have you found, Gallagher girl?" he's smirking again. So annoying.

"none of your business" I snapped.

"sooo, 'cocky piece of crap' is that what you think of me?" he asked once we're inside.

I glared at him. Oh, how I wish looks could kill.

I'm gonna think of a way to annoy you Zach. You've annoyed me so many times. I'm gonna get my revenge.

Light bulb.

I smirked. Zach looks amused. "got any special things for me?"

Hope you like this chapter! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED. Well, some parts of it anyway. This chapter is still in Cammie's POV.

Enjoy! :D 

"Gallagher girl, stop smudging my handsome face! " at least that's what I understood from Zach.

_You deserve this Zach. Wait scratch that. You deserve MORE than this Zach_. I thought while pinching and pulling his face harder. Maybe I should pinch his lips so he won't be able to smirk anymore.

"awww. Does it hurt, Zachy?" I asked smiling my sweetest smile at him. If I wasn't twisting his now-smudged face, he would've been smirking.

Pinching his face was a childish idea, I know. But it's not like there's a handy rope, knife or crowbar somewhere here that I can use.

Zach got a grip of my hands. He pulled it away from his face and said in a very serious tone

"Cammie. Stop it." no cocky remarks or smirking. He called me Cammie. Not Gallagher girl.

I let my hands fall to my hands to my sides when he let go of it. This looks more suspicious.

"what do you want Zach?" I asked. He looks away then runs his hands through his hair even though it looks perfectly fine. (note to self: ask Macey why guys do that.)

I catch a glimpse of his ear. Comms? Why would he be wearing one right now?

"listen…. You know that tomorrow's Saturday right? And we don't have school tomorrow?" he asked. Did I detect a hint of nervousness in his voice?

No way.

"soooooooo…." I said making it 10 syllables long.

"this is stupid." he grumbled.

"are you talking to me or whoever listening?" I pointed to his ear. He touched his ear. I rolled my eyes. Why do I even bother?

_Because you like him. _a small voice inside my head said. Where did that come from?

"well, we want you, Liz, Macey and Bex to come with us tomorrow. On a date. There's this really nice place we can take you." he said. his beautiful green eyes twinkling with amusement.

I blushed. He's asking me out! I mean, sure my friends and his friends are coming but who cares?

Cameron Ann Morgan! You are not supposed to like him! Remember the last time you went out with a guy? It ended up bad. REALLY BAD. As in my-ex-boyfriend-tried-to-rescue-me-using-a-forklift bad.

"I'll ask them. We'll tell you tomorrow." I mumbled. Why do I always need to blush?

"okay." Zach said slowly. I looked at him and saw that Zach is smirking again.

I slapped his face, stuck my tongue out then made a run for it. I need my best friends right now.

**-time skip-**

"what happened?"

"give us details?"

"did he kissed you?"

"did he asked you out?"

"do you want me to beat the bloody crap out of him?"

The last one was Bex. You can hear her knuckles clicking as she was asking that. Typical Bex.

"no Bex. He did asked me out and he said you guys can come. Oh, and Grant, Nick and Jonas are coming as well."

Liz blushed at the thought of being with Jonas. Aww…. Nerd love.

Macey and Bex squealed. Then turned to looked at me with devious eyes. I turned to Liz with pleading eyes. 'help!' she just shrugged me off.

"Cammie, you need to wake up at 7am tomorrow and tell them that we love to come on a date with them."

"can I do that at 10am instead?" I asked even though I know it's hopeless. Hey, miracles can happen.

"nope." Macey replied popping the 'p'.

"let's hear what that bug have for us." I said changing the subject.

We mad ourselves comfortable around Liz's laptop. Here's what we've heard:

"_grant, you're plan sucks. Were not making any progress here." _Zach hissed.

"_hey guys, you might want to check for bugs first before talking about our motives." _I blurry voice said. I think it's Nick's.

"_I'm in!" _Jonas said in a happy voice. There's some shuffling around and then nick spoke in a much clearer voice

"_what did you do?"_

"_without details please" _Grant said.

"_well, basically I hack into Liz's laptop and there's this stuff that shows up."_

We heard a few keyboard clicks and then some cussing in different languages. We should've put a camera bug instead. I wanna see the look on their faces.

"what is the stuff they saw yesterday?" Bex asked. I feel intrigued as well. i wonder how he did it.

"it's my new software program. If anyone tries to hack into my laptop, it will show these letters and number that looks like you need to decipher it before you can see my files and if they decode it-" she paused, probably for effect "-the alarms of the school will go off!"

"I didn't know it was possible." Bex said in awe. All I could was nod.

"care to explain how you do that?" I asked while having a serious keyboard typing as a background noise.

"well, I started with-" something, something, something. I just listen to her explanations with my mouth hanging open. Seriously I didn't understand a single word other than 'and' so 'thus' and 'I' that came after that.

Bex paused it then listen so intently I never thought she could be so focused on something. I saw Macey taking notes. Maybe I should too.

A new technology dictionary later (Liz, if you're reading this, please use some more simpler words next time okay? ), we continued listening.

"_okay Jonas, you work on that… stuff." _Grant said.

"_you Zach, are gonna ignore Cammie all day and after her last class you invite them to the date inside."_

"_why do I need to ignore her? That's just stupid. And crazy." _

"just _trust me on this. Nick and I will invite some girls to come with us. okay Zach?"_

"_whatever. This is, like I said, stupid."_

"_you're just mad 'cause you totally forgot to do you're 'genius' plan" _I can just imagine Grant doing air quotes at the word 'genius'.

"_at least I'm not drooling buckets every time I saw a girl walking around in short shorts and or tight tops." _Zach snapped at Grant_._

"_ooh, I have to agree on that one dude." _Nick contributed. He's just making it worst.

"_whatever. Are you gonna listen to me or not?"_

"_go on. Don't let us stop you." _Zach said with sarcasm in his voice. Typical Zach. I wonder what was Zach's plan that night. And why it failed.

"_were gonna make them jealous tomorrow and then we move to phase three."  
_Grant said proudly.

Liz stopped it at that point. Macey and Bex are mirroring my malicious smirk.

"we need a plan."

I hope this is a better chapter than the first one I made. I got so much going on my mind right now and I'm freaking out! I don't even know why! :(


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Sorry for taking so long to update… I hope you guy aren't mad…

**-Zach's POV-**

This way too exact to be just a coincidence. Or fate isn't on our side today. I really want my date with Gallagher girl to happen today.

Our 'date' with the girls have been cancelled because of Mr. Solomon. Why does this exercise need to happen today?

"Why do we need to have a coveops exercise today?" Grant complains.

His plan for the cancelled date was just mad, bonkers, berserk, idiotic and I could go on describing it in 14 different languages but that would take forever.

They got 3 girls to help them with his stupid plan. They're gonna make Liz, Macey and Bex jealous (I have no idea why Jonas agreed this) and that's where they start to play 'hard-to-get'(Grant's words not mine).

"My precious plan is complete and I can just imagine my British bombshell begging me to be my girlfriend-"

"Grant your plan is stupid. It would be a miracle if they fell for it" I said.

"Says the guy who failed his 'fool-proof' plan."

"I. will. Kill. you." I glared at him. If only looks could kill.

"Now, now instead of complaining about it, let's just get ready." Nick reasoned while holding me back.

**-time skip-**

Okay, today you will be practising brush passes. I know it's one of the easiest tricks in the book but it could and would come in handy one day. We're gonna play a modified game of tag today. Is Mr. Solomon smirking?

"The rules are simple: if you got the coin-" he tossed a gold coin to someone on my right.

"-you're it. We're gonna play this with partners. One girl and one boy. You can tag you're partner but you can't tag them back. Now, let's get this started."

Immediately we put on our comms and began choosing our partners. I asked Cammie. I'm a little surprised she agreed.

She smiled at me. "Too bad it's cancelled." she said it in a tone that made it clear that she was so happy about it. Something is up. Usually I have to annoy her before she even talks to me. Now she's starting a conversation. With me.

We walked around a bit while listening to Mr. Solomon asking questions.

"Rebecca, what is the colour of the earrings of the woman with a reversible jacket?"

"Dark blue." I see the woman as well. Why would she need a reversible jacket though?

"Hey Zach, do you who's it?" Cammie asked. I shrugged.

"I'm just curious. I can see everyone but nobody had tagged one of us yet."

"What do want to do to pass the time?" I asked.

"Zach, who would win the chess game you've past five minutes ago?" Mr. Solomon asked through comms.

"the guy with the green hat." I said. Unless he moves his queen on his next turn.

"Let's go buy ice cream!" Cammie pointed at an ice cream stand.

"seriously? Ice cream?" I asked in disbelief. Not that I have something against ice cream. It seems so childish.

"I don't care what you think, I'm gonna buy myself an ice cream whether you like it or not." she snapped then walk towards it.

"Buy me one too!" It would be wise to come with her but I'm just gonna watch. I wonder what is with her and ice cream today. Maybe she likes it.

I saw her buy two cookies and cream ice cream and take some money from her pocket. My spy-trained ears heard the lady working at the stand asked Cammie something that made me grin like an idiot.

"Is he your boyfriend? He is so hot!"

Cammie's cheeks instantly turned pink. She turned to look at me then glared.

"He's just a friend." She said to the lady. She look so cute.

"Then you won't mind if I flirt with him?" It's too bad I can't see her face right now. "Just kidding! You two look so cute together. Here you go."

I smirked.

I was about to join her when Liz run right in front of her. Cammie looked shock. I wouldn't blame her. How many times are you gonna see a giggling Liz screaming 'you won't catch me!'? Liz was quickly followed by Jonas who 'accidentally' bumped into Cammie.

"Sorry. Hey, wait for me!" Jonas took off to follow Liz somewhere.

"Good job Jonas. And great cover." I heard Mr. Solomon said to Jonas.

"Actually, it's Liz's idea." Jonas replied.

All the girls gasped.

"Liz?" Cammie asked, surprised. I would've said the same thing but that would be really awkward.

"Hey Gallagher girl, you know they're not the only ones who can have a legend like that." I suggest, smirking. I got a lot of encouraging comments.

"stop your stupid smirking and let's get going." she scowled at me. But I can tell without looking that she's blushing different kinds of red right now.

"whatever you say, _girlfriend_."

"I'm not your girlfriend!" she punched my arm. It didn't hurt, but it's obvious that she's holding back.

Mr. Solomon's voice sliced through all the opinions of our fellow classmates.

"That's enough. Everyone focus. Grant, how big is the tattoo on the guy's foot 3 meters away to your right?"

"5cm." Grant replied.

We started walking around again when Cammie told me she needed to use the bathroom. I decided to keep up the whole 'legend thing' for fun.

"Give me the coin first honey. And then you can go prepare yourself before kissing your lovable _boyfriend_." I said, smirking. She gave me a death glare. Her dark hair framed her angry (and very cute) face and arms crossed. She's not blushing like I thought would happen but damn, she looks hot.

But then she dropped her arms and stop glaring at me. Her face shifted into something new. I've never seen it before, but something tells me that I'm in big trouble.

"Since you can't understand that I'm not you're girlfriend, let me rephrase it for you. I, Cameron Ann Morgan, totally, utterly hate your guts. Scratch that: I hate every part of you, not just your guts. You're so self-centered and always think every girl likes you. Well newsflash Zach, I hate you. Even if you say that you're just annoying me-" she shook her head.

"Honestly,? I don't care anymore."

Everything goes really slow from that point on. Cammie walking away from me, the sympathy comments and Mr. Solomon trying to silence them all.

All I could think of is how all those words affected me. It hurts. Like hell. I couldn't be in love right? Zachary Goode does not fall in love.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Cammie stopped abruptly. A blonde girl run into her and said in a slightly high- pitched voice.

"Cammie, is that you?"

It may not look good so far, but I promise it will better in the future chapters!


	12. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I just want to say that thank you for all your support!

But I'm really sorry…..

I have to discontinue this story….. :'(

I'm just too busy to update and there are some issues happening in my life right now…. *sighs* 

Please don't be mad! I can't promise you, but I'll try to finish this story….. 

I just don't know when… Or if I'll ever get the chance to finish this….

_**I'm REALLY sorry…**_

Thank you….. :'(


End file.
